List of Commands
The following is a list of built-in commands, adapted from the help file: V1 V2 V3 Command n Y ? ACLS n Y ? APPEND string Y Y ? [(Command)|BEEP [sound effect[, pitch[, volume[, balance ] ] ] ]] Y Y ? BGCLIP x start point, y start point, x end point, y end point n Y ? BGCLR Layer n Y ? BGCOPY layer, start point x, start point y, end point x, end point y, transfer destination x, transfer destination y n Y ? BGFILL layer, start point x, start point y, end point x, end point y, character number, palette number, horizontal rotation, vertical rotation n Y ? BGFILL layer, start point x, start point y, end point x, end point y, screen data n Y ? BGFILL layer, start point x, start point y, end point x, end point y, screen data string n Y ? [(Command)|BGMCLEAR [song number ]] Y Y ? BGMPLAY song number n Y ? [(Command)|BGMPLAY track number, song number[, track volume ]] n Y ? [(Command)|BGMPLAY MML string[, MML string... ]] n Y ? BGMPRG waveform number, A, D, S, R, waveform string n Y ? [(Command)|BGMSET song number, MML string[, MML string... ]] n Y ? BGMSETD song number, @label n Y ? BGMSETD song number, string n Y ? BGMSETV track number, variable number, value Y Y ? [(Command)|BGMSTOP [track number[, fade time ] ]] n Y ? [(Command)|BGMVOL [track number, volume]] Y Y ? BGOFS layer, x, yinterpolation time Y Y ? BGPAGE screen Y Y ? BGPUT layer, x, y, character number, palette number, horizontal rotation, vertical rotation n Y ? BGPUT layer, x, y, screen data n Y ? BGPUT layer, x, y, screen data string Y Y ? BGREAD (layer, x, y), CHR, PAL, H, V n Y ? BGREAD (layer, x, y), SC n Y ? BGREAD (layer, x, y), SC$ n Y Y [(Command)|BREPEAT button ID[, start time, interval ]] Y Y ? CHRINIT character name Y Y ? CHRREAD (character name, character number), C$ Y Y ? CHRSET character name, character number, graphic string Y Y ? CLEAR Y Y Y CLS Y Y ? COLINIT bank name[, color number ] Y Y Y COLOR numbernumber Y Y ? COLREAD (color bank name, color number), variableR, variableG, variableB Y Y ? COLSET color bank name, color number, color data string Y Y ? CONT Y Y Y DATA datadata... Y Y ? DELETE string n n Y DEF FunctionName [parameter1parameter2... ] Y Y Y DIM variable1(dimension 1dimension 2)variable2(dimension3[, dimension4)...] Y Y ? DTREAD (string), variableY, variableM, variableD Y Y Y END Y Y ? EXEC string Y Y Y FILES name[, resource name... ] Y Y Y FOR numerical variable = numerical value TO numerical value numerical value Y Y Y [and GFILL (Command)|GBOX x1, y1, x2, y2[, color ]] Y Y ? GCIRCLE x, y, radiuscolor[, initial angle, final angle ] Y Y Y GCLS color Y Y ? GCOLOR color number n Y ? GCOPY page, start point x, start point y, end point x, end point y, transfer destination x, transfer destination y, copy mode n Y ? GDRAWMD status Y Y Y [and GFILL (Command)|GFILL x1, y1, x2, y2[, color ]] Y Y ? [(Command)|GLINE x1, y1, x2, y2[, color ]] Y Y Y GOSUB @label n Y ? GOSUB string Y Y Y GOTO @label n Y ? GOTO string Y Y ? GPAGE screendrawing page, display screen Y Y Y GPAINT x, ycolor[, border color ] n Y ? GPRIO number Y Y Y [(Command)|GPSET x, y[, color ]] Y Y ? GPUTCHR x, y, character name, number, palette number, scale n n Y GYROSYNC n n Y GYROV (), variableY, variableP, variableR Y Y ? ICONCLR position Y Y ? ICONSET icon position, icon number Y Y ? IF numerical value GOTO label command(s) Y Y ? IF numerical value THEN label command(s) Y Y Y IF numerical value THEN command(s) command(s) Y Y ? INPUT string; variablevariable... Y Y ? KEY number, string Y Y ? LINPUT string; string variable Y Y Y LIST number Y Y ? LIST @label Y Y Y LOAD stringdisplay control Y Y ? LOCATE x,y n n Y LOCATE x,y,z Y Y ? NEW Y Y Y NEXT variable Y Y ? ON numerical value GOTO labellabel... Y Y ? ON numerical value GOSUB labellabel... n n Y OPTION TOOL Y Y ? PNLSTR x coordinate, y coordinate, stringpalette number Y Y Y PNLTYPE panel name Y Y Y PRINT valuevalue[, value... ] Y Y Y READ variable 1variable 2... n Y ? REBOOT Y Y ? RECVFILE string Y Y ? REM comment Y Y ? RENAME string 1, string 2 Y Y ? RESTORE @label n Y ? RESTORE string Y Y Y RETURN n Y ? RSORT start point, number of elements, array 1array 2... Y Y Y RUN Y Y Y SAVE string Y Y ? SENDFILE string n Y ? SORT start point, number of elements, array 1array 2... Y Y ? SPANGLE control number, angleinterpolation time, change direction Y Y ? SPANIM control number, number of frames, timeloop Y Y ? SPCHR control number, sprite character numberpalette number, horizontal rotation, vertical rotation, order of precedence Y Y ? SPCLR number n Y ? SPCOL control number, x, y, w, h, scale adjustmentgroup n Y ? SPCOLVEC control numberdisplacement x, displacement y n n Y SPDEF n n Y SPHIDE control number n Y Y SPHOME control number, x, y Y Y ? SPOFS control number, x, yinterpolation time n n Y SPOFS control number, x, y, zinterpolation time Y Y ? SPPAGE screen n Y ? SPREAD (control number), X, YA, S, C n n Y SPROT value1, value2 Y Y Y SPSCALE control number, scaleinterpolation time Y Y Y SPSET control number, sprite character number, palette number, horizontal rotation, vertical rotation, order of precedencewidth, height n Y ? SPSETV control number, variable number, value Y Y ? STOP n Y ? SWAP variable, variable n J ? [(Command)|TALK string[, string... ]] n J ? TALKSTOP Y Y ? TMREAD (string), variableH, variableM, variableS n n Y TXLINE string Y Y ? VISIBLE console, panel, BG0, BG1, SPRITE, 256 color graphics n n Y VISIBLE number, number, number, number Y Y Y VSYNC frame number n Y Y WAIT frame number n n Y WEND n n Y WHILE boolean condition n n Y XSCREEN number, number, number Y Y Y Assignment n Y ? ? (PRINT) Y Y Y ' (REM) The first three columns indicate whether the command is implemented in the corresponding version of SmileBasic: "Y" indicates the command is implemented, "n" indicates it is not, "J" indicates the command works in the Japanese release of Petit Computer, but not for the North American release. List of Terms Control Number - Control numbers are identification numbers that are used to refer to the sprite after it is created with SPSET. Category:Resources Category:System Guides Category:Guide Lists Category:Commands